


These chemicals moving between us

by truly_madly_deeply



Series: Jet Black Heart [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truly_madly_deeply/pseuds/truly_madly_deeply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mikeeeey, I’m drunk.”<br/>Michael can’t help it, his lips are breaking into a stupidly fond smile. “Yeah, me too.”<br/>Luke lets out another giggle and then he actually places one of his hands on Michael’s thigh and squeezes it a bit. “Wanna make out?” he asks so bluntly – and loud, fuck! – that Michael almost forgets how to breathe for a second.</p>
<p>Or the one where Michael and Luke are more than best friends but still not enough, and Michael’s too scared to admit his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These chemicals moving between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keepcalm_and_love_muke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalm_and_love_muke/gifts), [Kachina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kachina/gifts).



> This whole fic has been inspired by Michael’s [tweet](http://throwinrocksatmukeswindow.tumblr.com/post/126972305308/) to Luke, the [Learning Spanish video](https://twitter.com/5SOS/status/633375474622726144/) and the [Muke in Toronto video](http://throwinrocksatmukeswindow.tumblr.com/post/127579322848/).
> 
> I started writing this ages ago and finally finished it, so – enjoy! :)

There are days when Michael wants to smack his own head into the nearest wall. Today’s definitely such a day, he decides as he practically throws his phone onto the couch and lets out a loud whine. Why the fuck did he just send out that tweet?! He should probably delete it immediately, but he knows that Luke’s lying in his bunk and probably scrolling through Twitter right now, so what if he has seen it already? Then deleting the tweet would make it seem even more stupid …

“What’s wrong?” Calum asks, suddenly popping up behind him and raising an eyebrow at him. “What did you do?” he then adds, because he knows his friend too damn well. Michael has this typical “I fucked up” expression on his face and doesn’t even bother to hide it. It must be serious then.

“I just … this update account tweeted something about Luke telling the crowd that he took care of me while I was sick …”

Calum lets out a chuckle. “Yeah, I saw that one. Luke told them he didn’t say that, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Michael drops his head into his hands and whines again. “And I just tweeted Luke something absolutely stupid. Oh God, I really fucked up this time. I’m such a loser.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Calum replies without hesitation, obviously trying to reassure him although he’s most likely thinking the exact opposite. Then he grabs Michael’s phone and opens the Twitter app, and after a couple seconds his eyes are widening in disbelief.

“Told you I fucked up,” Michael mumbles in a flat voice.

“I can’t believe you actually did that,” Calum says after he’s been staring at the screen for at least half a minute. He shakes his head, a half-surprised laugh escaping his throat as he keeps reading the fans’ reactions below Michael’s latest tweet, and next to him his best friend slumps down onto the couch with a frustrated groan.

“I know, I’m so stupid.” Michael can’t believe it either. What the hell was he thinking?!

“Nah, you’re just desperate.”

“Great, that sounds so much better. Thanks a lot, arsehole,” Michael mutters sarcastically, glaring at him accusingly even though it’s definitely not Calum’s fault that his life is a complete mess.

“It’s definitely not my fault that your life is a complete mess,” Calum tells him only two seconds later and Michael just rolls his eyes at him. Being friends with Calum is mostly awesome, but sometimes Michael really wants to punch him in the face.

He should probably do that to himself though. If anyone deserves it, it’s himself and his stupid, stupid brain that keeps telling him to make dumb decisions. He should have stopped a long time ago, he knows it, but he just can’t.

“You know,” Calum sighs, sitting down next to Michael and lightly squeezing his shoulder, “maybe you should just tell him that you love him instead of trying so desperately to make him notice.”

Michael lets out a loud whine. “Stop saying that. Besides, why the hell did you post that video earlier? That was almost worse than my stupid tweet!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just being nice to the fans, they love our videos.” Calum is not even trying to hide his smirk, and Michael really wants to punch him now. “If it bothers you so much, you should stay away from social media for once,” Calum continues, raising an eyebrow at him. “I still don’t get it why you’re spending so much time looking at blogs and reading other people’s opinions on you and Luke. Who cares what they think?”

Michael honestly doesn’t know how to answer that, but he doesn’t have to, because at that very moment there are footsteps on the other side of the door and only a few seconds later they’re met with the sight of their youngest band member.

Michael’s heart is swelling to the size of their tour bus. Luke looks like a giant sleepy cat, his hair sticking to his forehead and his lips stretching into a yawn, and Michael definitely can’t handle it right now.

“Hey, Luke.” Calum is grinning again and Michael almost pushes him off the couch for being so annoying.

“Hey,” Luke says, yawning again. “What are you guys doing?”

Calum shrugs. “Nothing.” He has such an extremely innocent look on his face that not even Luke can miss it, and Michael knows too damn well that he’s doing it on purpose. Goddammit, now Luke’s going to be suspicious. Great.

Luke stops what he’s been doing – rubbing his eyes and looking ridiculously adorable while doing it – and lets his eyes flicker between his two friends. “I don’t believe you,” he decides after a moment of silence and almost immediately starts to pout. “Have you been talking about me?”

“Not at all,” Calum lies way too obviously and gets up from the couch. “I’m tired as hell, I’m going to bed.”

“Okay,” Luke says slowly. Apparently he’s too tired to argue, so he just turns towards Michael and looks at him with a frown.

“Don’t give me that look,” Michael mumbles. Suddenly he’s so fucking tired, too. He just wants to go to bed and close his eyes, and most importantly not think about Luke and his stupid blue eyes and stupid pink lips …

Luke’s still pouting. “Fine.” Then he’s stumbling towards the couch and crawling into Michael’s lap without hesitation. Michael tries not to think about the fact that thanks to the video Calum posted earlier the entire world now knows how close it gets between the two of them, whenever they’re sitting on this goddamn couch.

Okay, he has to admit that it could’ve been worse. Calum could have filmed them during one of their more private situations on that couch, the ones that usually end up with swollen lips on burning skin and their hands down each other’s pants …

“What are you thinking about?” Luke murmurs in a sleepy voice, his hot breath tickling Michael’s sensitive skin and making him shiver involuntarily.

“You,” he replies automatically, because to be honest, it’s always Luke he’s thinking about. He just doesn’t want to tell him that, but now it’s too late to take it back. All he can do now is make a joke out of it, as usual, so he lets out a fake laugh and adds quickly, “Because you’re a fucking giant and you’re gonna crush me if you don’t move your damn body.”

Luke yawns for the hundredth time in less than five minutes and then nuzzles his face into the crook of Michael’s neck. “Thought you like it when I’m on top of you,” he mumbles against his skin, and he almost sounds disappointed.

Michael rolls his eyes at that. “Shut up, you’re annoying.“

„No I’m not.“ If Luke‘s sleepy voice is anything to go by, he’s not even half awake anymore, but of fucking course he’s still trying to argue with Michael. It’s their thing, after all, so Michael can’t really blame him for it.

“Yes you are, now get the fuck off me,” Michael grumbles while shoving him a bit.

Luke, almost fully asleep now, somehow still manages to wrap his arms around Michael’s neck and snuggle even closer. “You love me,” he states, causing Michael’s heart to skip a beat, and then he presses a sloppy kiss to Michael’s cheek before his eyes flutter shut completely. There’s no doubt that he has seen Michael’s tweet and is now taking revenge on him.

“No, I don’t”, Michael all but chokes out. He’s such a fucking liar, goddammit.

“Yeah you do,” Luke says. The sound of his voice tells Michael that he’s smiling against his neck, and Michael kind of wants to cry. The boy he loves more than anything in the world is so close, yet so far away, and it just hurts so much. Once they stopped hating each other - back in high school, when they decided that they didn’t even know why they’d disliked each other in the first place and that it was stupid anyway - they became best friends and they still are, they really are, and every single day Michael tries to be grateful for what they have, but it’s just _so hard_.

At some point, they became a little bit more than friends. It started with shy kisses under the blankets of shared hotel beds, lots of blushing and awkward hand jobs whenever they felt lonely and exhausted - which eventually led to more kissing and less awkwardness and lots of blow jobs in random places, and now they have this weird friends-with-benefits-thing going on that Michael isn’t going to complain about, he just … he wishes they could be more than that. He wishes he could tell Luke that he loves him without taking it back or joking about it two seconds later. He just. He can’t do it.

“Luke,” he whispers after a moment of silence, his voice sounding so broken that it almost scares him. “Luke, get up. Come on, go sleep in your bunk.”

Luke doesn’t move and if his steady heartbeat against Michael’s chest is anything to go by, he’s already asleep. Great, now what?

“Need some help?” Michael suddenly hears a quiet voice from the door that causes him to jump slightly.

“Yeah,” he says with a heavy sigh. “Thanks, Ash. He just fell asleep before I could, uh, stop him.”

Ashton looks at him with raised eyebrows and Michael lets out a frustrated groan. Yeah, Ashton’s right. He doesn’t even have to say it out loud, it’s practically written all over his face.

“Fine, I didn’t want to stop him. But I also don’t want to sleep like this,” he mumbles while trying to hide the visible blush on his cheeks. “I mean, why the hell has he become so tall? He used to be so small and … uh …”

“Easy to handle?” Ashton asks, sending him a knowing smirk. Michael kind of wants to hit him, but he can’t do that if he wants his help. Dammit.

“Shut up. Just help me get him to his bunk without waking him up. You know how whiny he gets otherwise.”

Ashton looks like he wants to make another comment – probably a rant about how madly in love Michael is and that he should stop being dumb and just tell Luke already – but then he just nods and gives a little shrug, which Michael is grateful for. They somehow manage to carry Luke to his bunk without waking him up, and as soon as it’s done, Ashton turns to Michael and pulls him into a hug that feels really nice and comforting, so Michael lets it happen and even chokes out a “Thank you”.

“It’ll be alright, you know,” Ashton says quietly as he releases him from his arms a moment later. “Don’t be so scared, yeah? I mean, it’s Luke we’re talking about here. I’m sure everything’s going to be okay.”

Michael swallows a few tears that threaten to slip out of his eyes. “No, it’s not. Like you said, it’s Luke, and I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t lose him, you idiot!”

“Shut up, you’re going to wake him up!” Michael complains and then lets out a defeated sigh. “Anyway. I don’t wanna talk about it. And I need some sleep.”

Ashton shrugs. “Okay, yeah. Me too.“ But Michael knows that this conversation isn’t over yet. Eventually Ashton will bring it up again, and Calum’s probably going to join him. Great, just great.

***

They’re in Toronto and Michael actually lets Luke drag him to a pub in the middle of the night, when all he originally wanted to do was play video games and maybe make out a little (or not so little) with his best friend. They’ve barely had time for each other during the past few days and although Michael still regrets his stupid tweet from a week ago, he’s glad that at least Luke hasn’t brought it up again.

Ashton and Calum haven’t mentioned it either and Michael’s thankful for it. They’ll probably do it as soon as the tour is over though and he’s so not looking forward to that. But he knows that it’s just their way of being good friends, as annoying as it can get.

Anyway, he’s sitting next to Luke now and they’re both a bit drunk already. Luke looks particularly hot tonight and Michael kind of wants to destroy him right then and there – he probably would, if there weren’t so many people around them. He also wants to hold his hand and tell him that he’s the most beautiful human being he’s ever laid eyes on, but unfortunately he can’t do that either.

His life sucks. It isn’t fair, really. Everyone who gets to sit next to Luke Hemmings should be allowed to tell him that he’s beautiful. Or, well, at least _he_ should. Dammit.

Suddenly Luke leans towards him and giggles right into his face. His eyes are sparkling and his lips, God, his lips are looking so tempting right now. Michael is going to kill him for doing that to him!

“Mikeeeey, I’m drunk.”

Michael can’t help it, his lips are breaking into a stupidly fond smile. “Yeah, me too.”

Luke lets out another giggle and then he actually places one of his hands on Michael’s thigh and squeezes it a bit. “Wanna make out?” he asks so bluntly – and _loud_ , fuck! – that Michael almost forgets how to breathe for a second.

“What?” he chokes out while blinking at him with what must be a really dumb expression on his face. Luke must be kidding. Why the hell would he suggest something like that _in a room full of people_?!

“Wanna make out?” Luke repeats, this time even louder, and Michael starts to sweat because fuck, the bartender’s already giving them funny looks and Luke’s hand is still on his thigh, for everyone in the room to see.

“Luke,” Michael says, clearing his throat and pushing his hand away. He’s trying his best to ignore the confused, maybe even a little hurt look that’s appearing on Luke’s face now and clears his throat once again. “Luke, we can’t do that. You know that we can’t risk getting caught.”

“Fine,” Luke says after staring at him for at least half a minute and then looks away. Suddenly Michael thinks that Luke seems way more drunk already than himself, and that thought makes him worry a lot. Drunk Luke usually doesn’t become a problem as long as he’s happy, but if he gets sad or even mad, then –

“What are you doing?” Michael blurts out as Luke stumbles to his feet.

Luke doesn’t even bother looking at him. “Trying to find someone who’s fun.” And, okay, Michael knows that Luke wouldn’t say that if he was sober, but it still hurts to hear it.

He can’t admit that though, so he mumbles, “Good luck with that, loser” before turning away and holding on to his beer bottle with a death grip. He probably shouldn’t have said that either, but now it’s too late.

“Fuck you,” Luke fires back and then he’s gone. Michael wants to scream in frustration and cry with bitterness at the same time. Seriously, he’s such an idiot. They’re both idiots. How the hell did they end up in such a stupid fight?!

It takes him barely five minutes until he decides that he can’t let this happen, so he leaves his bar stool and stumbles across the large room to find his best friend. As soon as he sees him, he feels his own heart break at the sight of Luke standing next to a couple of pretty girls and laughing at whatever they’re saying.

A mixture of anger, jealously and wounded pride bubbles up inside him. Luke’s supposed to have fun with _him_ and laugh at _his_ jokes! He’s also supposed to smile at _him_ and wrap his arm around _his_ waist and –

“What the fuck?” Luke says with wide eyes. Michael only blinks at him. He hasn’t even realised that he’s marched up to him and pulled him away from the girls until now. They’re all staring at him – at least one or two of them with terribly knowing looks on their faces – and Luke looks like he’s tempted to kill him with his bare hands for the rude interruption.

“Um,” Michael stutters out, and since he’s got nothing else to say he just tightens his grip around Luke’s arm and practically yanks him away from the little group of irrelevant people. Luke tries to stop him but he’s too drunk and keeps stumbling over his own feet, and not even a minute later they’re in the small bathroom and Michael’s pushing Luke through the door into the only stall.

“What the fuck, Michael?” Luke repeats his words. “What are you _doing_?”

Michael locks the door and shoves him up against it. “What does it look like to you, idiot?”

“But –“

“Oh _shut up_ ,” Michael says before surging forward and kissing him hard.

Luke’s eyes flutter shut completely and his hands are on Michael’s waist in no time. Their lips are frantically moving against each other and when Luke lets slip out a little moan, Michael’s tongue slides into his mouth, just like it’s done so many times before.

They both start getting hard which causes Luke to pull back after a minute or so and stare into Michael’s eyes with an unreadable expression. “Not here,” he whispers eventually, and there’s something so serious in his voice that makes Michael almost shudder. “Let’s go back to the hotel. Wanna … do it properly.”

Michael tries not to think too much about these words on their way outside. Is there any hidden meaning behind them? What exactly does _properly_ mean? Excitement is running through his veins like a hurricane as he follows Luke out of the pub and lets himself being led to the van by their security. There are fans waiting outside and in his excited drunken state he probably acts like a six-year-old on the night before Christmas, but he doesn’t even care.

Of course they’re not capable of keeping their hands and mouths off each other on the relatively short ride to the hotel, but luckily their driver’s discreet enough to pretend he doesn’t notice. He’s probably seen worse than Luke Hemmings in Michael Clifford’s lap with his tongue practically shoved down Michael’s throat and his hands roaming over the bare skin under Michael’s shirt. For a second or two, Michael wonders if there are people who would actually pay to see that, but then he gets too distracted by Luke’s entire existence to think about it.

“Thought you wanted to save this for the hotel,” he groans into Luke’s open mouth. Then Luke’s grinding down on him, causing him to buck his hips up with a loud moan. Thank God the car pulls up in front of the hotel at that very moment, because hell, Michael’s quite sure he’d flip them over and start sucking Luke’s pretty cock right then and there otherwise.

They stumble into the building, not even realising that two of their bodyguards are following them to the elevator and trying very hard to keep a straight face. Their rooms are on the third floor and by the time they’ve finally reached Michael’s room, Luke’s entire neck is covered in massive bruises. Their stylist team is going to kill them in the morning, that’s for sure.

“Fuck,” Luke whimpers as Michael presses him up against the door. “Want you so bad, Mikey.”

Michael swears loudly and frantically searches through his pockets. When he finally finds his key card, it nearly slips through his trembling fingers. He almost can’t believe this is happening, even though they’ve done it plenty of times already, but this is different. _Luke wants him_. He’s never said that before and it makes Michael feel like his heart is going to burst out of his chest any minute. Fuck, he’s going to make Luke feel so good.

He must have said that last part out loud, because Luke moans and whispers a hoarse “God, yes, please” and then they’re stumbling into the dark room and towards Michael’s bed, being completely naked by the time they’re falling onto the mattress. Michael’s about to pull Luke back into a messy kiss and tangle his hands into the dishevelled blond hair, when suddenly there’s a loud gasp that belongs to neither of them.

“What the hell are you doing?! No, actually, don’t answer that. I can’t believe you were going to fuck _right next to my fucking bed_!”

Michael lets out a frustrated groan. Fuck, he totally forgot that he’s sharing a room with Calum that night. How could he forget about that?! It’s definitely Luke’s fault that he did!

Speaking of Luke, he seems more desperate than Michael’s ever seen him in his entire life. “Fuck off, Cal,” he half-moans while sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin of Michael’s neck. “Take my key card and go sleep with Ash.”

“I’m not leaving this room!” Calum protests, pushing his blanket back and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed. Then he turns on the light of his bedside lamp and Michael can see him glare daggers at them from across the room.

“Fine,” Luke says, grinding down on Michael and sliding their cocks together in a way that has Michael see stars. “Then just stay and go back to sleep. Good luck with that.”

Calum gapes at them for a moment, his eyes almost bulging out of his head. “I fucking hate you guys,” he mutters eventually before grabbing Luke’s key card from the floor and stomping out of the room. “I hate you, you hear me?”

“I can’t believe you said that,” Michael pants with an incredulous little laugh as soon as the door is shut. “Oh my God, Luke.”

Luke actually looks a little embarrassed now. “Me neither. It’s your fault though. Fuck, Michael, you’re so hot …”

“Shut up,” Michael says breathlessly before grabbing his face and pulling him into another bruising kiss. God, he loves kissing Luke. He wouldn’t mind doing it for the rest of his life, to be honest.

Luke, however, seems to have other plans. He breaks the contact between their lips after a minute or so and starts kissing down Michael’s body instead. Michael hears an obscenely loud moan slip past his own lips and feels almost a bit embarrassed about it – but then again, it’s not his fault, it’s entirely Luke’s! Suddenly he remembers that he promised Luke to make him feel good, not the other way around, so he flips them over before Luke’s lips can travel any further, pressing their lips back together and reaching for Luke’s painfully hard cock.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs so quietly that he isn’t sure if Luke can even hear him. His hand is already stroking Luke’s dick in a quick pace, eliciting several loud moans from the younger boy. Luke looks so wrecked already, like he’s going to come any minute. He’s beautiful. So, so beautiful.

“Michael,” Luke breathes against his lips, his hands forcefully gripping the sheets underneath them.

Michael stops kissing him to pull back and stare at him for a moment. He really can’t think of anyone else he’d rather look at, like, ever. “Luke. I’m gonna blow you. Make you feel good, yeah?” he whispers hoarsely.

Luke gives a little nod and tangles his hands in Michael’s hair now. “Please, Mikey. Please suck my cock. Love your mouth. Always so pretty …” He’s spreading his legs now, desperately motioning for Michael to kneel between them and _do_ something, and Michael doesn’t need to be told twice.

“Fuck, Luke,” he chokes out, giving Luke’s cock two more strokes before leaning down and taking it into his mouth. Luke’s letting out sinful moans and pulling his hair, and Michael’s entire body is trembling. He loves this – making Luke feel good, making him feel special, making him feel _loved_ , and swallowing his whole cock until it hits the back of his throat and he can hardly breathe.

Luke’s always been loud in bed, but tonight’s beating all the other times they’ve been together, Michael is sure of it. The noises Luke keeps making are driving Michael absolutely crazy; he kind of wishes he could record them and listen to them over and over again, for the rest of his life. Maybe Luke would be into that kind of stuff, too? He should definitely ask him sometime, but not now. Right now, all he wants to do is give Luke the best blowjob he’s ever received.

“Michael …” Luke’s a trembling mess by now and Michael can hear that he must be close. He can’t wait for Luke to reach his orgasm and scream Michael’s name – he can scream it as loud as he wants, even if the entire floor hears them, Michael really doesn’t care about anyone else at this point. It’s only about Luke. It’s always been only about Luke.

“Come on, Luke,” he pants, pulling off for a second and squeezing Luke’s trembling thighs. “Come for me.” He leans down again and wraps his lips back around Luke’s cock to suck even harder, his green eyes not leaving Luke’s wide blue ones while bringing him closer to the edge, and only a few seconds later Luke comes with a strangled moan and Michael’s name on his lips.

He looks beautifully wrecked and Michael wants to keep him forever. “Mikey,” Luke murmurs quietly, making grabby hands at him with a breathless smile. “Thank you,” he mumbles against his lips and his eyes are fluttering shut. “That was amazing, I’m gonna … make you come, too … just, give me a minute …”

Michael’s painfully hard at this point, but he doesn’t even need to look at Luke twice to realise that his friend’s going to fall asleep within the next thirty seconds. The combination of alcohol and sex has always made Luke incredibly tired and exhausted, and sure, Michael’s kind of disappointed that Luke won’t be able to return the favour tonight, but only a little bit. Mostly he’s just happy that he got the chance to make Luke feel so good.

“Goodnight, Luke,” he whispers, pressing a quick kiss to the younger boy’s forehead and then climbing off the bed. He spreads the blanket over Luke’s body to keep him warm and safe before stepping back and heading for the bathroom, where he locks the door behind himself and decides to take a quick shower and jerk himself off.

When he returns ten minutes later, Luke’s fast asleep. Michael climbs back into bed and moves towards him, and he can practically feel Luke relax against his body as soon as he has his arms around him. It’s like they’re meant to be together, and Michael’s heart can’t seem to decide whether to cry or be happy about it.

***

Michael wakes up at eight in the morning, his arms still wrapped around Luke’s giant body and their legs tangled together underneath the blanket. He’s tired as hell and couldn’t care less that they have to be downstairs in less than half an hour, so he closes his eyes again and tries to go back to sleep.

A couple of seconds later he feels Luke slightly shift in his arms and hears him mumble a few incoherent words. Michael can’t help the fond little smile that is spreading across his face, and he’s about to lean a bit forward and plant a sweet kiss on Luke’s bare shoulder –

“Please … don’t leave me.”

For a second or two, Michael actually forgets to breathe. He’s gotten so used to Luke talking in his sleep, as it happens quite often, but usually the words don’t make any sense. Usually it’s just stupid words without any meaning, goddammit!

“Luke?” he whispers wide-eyed. Luke mumbles something he doesn’t understand and moves even closer, causing Michael to tighten his grip around him protectively. “Luke, it’s okay. I’m here,” he says quietly, hoping that Luke’s words have been directed towards him and not somebody else. “I’ll never leave you, I promise.”

“Mhmm.” Luke turns around in his arms and nuzzles his face into his neck, and Michael can feel Luke’s steady heartbeat against his own chest now. It’s beautiful. It’s perfect. And suddenly, for some reason, Michael just knows that no matter what, they’re going to be alright.

He can hear Calum and Ashton bang at the door a few minutes later but totally ignores them. Luke’s still asleep and he looks so fucking peaceful in Michael’s arms that Michael can’t bring himself to wake him up. He just wants to stay here and hold him close forever. Just the two of them, together. That sounds so fucking perfect and fucking scary at the same time that Michael’s heart feels like it wants to burst out of his chest and run away as fast as it can.

“I love you,” is what Michael thinks but doesn’t say out aloud. Maybe someday, he will. Maybe someday, he’ll have enough courage to look Luke in the eyes and tell him everything he never said.

Luke slightly shifts in his arms again, mumbling a few more words against Michael’s burning skin. His lips are curved into a little smile, which causes Michael to smile as well. Someone in Luke’s dream must have assured him not to leave him. Michael really hopes it’s him.

“Michael.” His heart almost skips a beat when he hears his name tumble out of Luke’s mouth. On the other side of the door, Calum and Ashton are swearing loudly, but Luke’s still fast asleep. Michael can tell, because Luke can’t pretend to be asleep at all. It always shows when he’s trying to.

“I’m right here,” he says anyway, his heart swelling in his chest. Yeah, he’s definitely going to tell him about his feelings soon. Luke might not love him back, but they’ll be okay, no matter what. Michael just knows.

Luke’s snuggling closer. His hair tickles Michael’s skin and his lips are still curved into that beautiful smile. Michael’s about to lift his hand and stroke Luke’s hair, whisper sweet nothings into his ear and maybe place a chaste kiss on the top of his head, when suddenly he hears three more words slide out of Luke’s mouth, clear and unmistakable. Three words that sound more beautiful than anything Michael has ever heard. Three words he will never forget in his whole life.

“Love you, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I'm not promising anything, but I _might_ write a sequel to this. Would anyone be interested in reading that? :)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Leo_111188), [tumblr](http://throwinrocksatmukeswindow.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://instagram.com/leoniejulie11/), if you like. xx


End file.
